Amandas Little Family
by TheGirlWithAStory
Summary: Rated M for mature language possible smut: Back to season 13 Amanda never told the team about her 5 year old daughter and son that she'd had just before coming to SVU, his now a chubby 6 month old baby who is learning to roll. What happens one day when Amanda can't get a baby sitter and the precinct day-care is full? Bad summary but good story. :)
1. Chapter 1: Amandas Children

_Amanda's little Family._

Summary: Back to season 13 Amanda never told the team about her 5 year old daughter and son that she'd had just before coming to SVU, his now a chubby 6 month old baby who is learning to roll. What happens one day when Amanda can't get a baby sitter and the precinct day-care is full?

Chapter 1

Running carefully throughout the apartment Amanda grunted, almost tripping over her daughter doll. "If you don't pick up your dolls we'll have to throw them all away!" Amanda yelled out as she bent over, picking up the doll and placing it in the kids play box. Sighing, she pushed open the door to her daughter's room that was marked with the purple letter C. now aware that she'd fallen back asleep. "Chrissy, baby it's time to wake up remember? You're coming to work with mommy today." She shook her daughter gently, Chrissy slowly waking up, rubbing her eyes gently. "Mama! I sleep! I sleep!" Chrissy yelled tiredly but sat up wrapping her arms around her mother's neck as she picked her up. "Aren't you excited?" Amanda asked with a small grin, trying to hide the fact she wasn't. Today will be the day she reveals to her team about her children. Amanda walked out to the table, setting Chrissy down and making her some cereal before hearing the whimper of her son. "Oh, looks like someone's awake." She says placing the bowl in front of her daughter with a spoon before walking into hers and her son's room, she opened the door and pushed it open this time the door was marked with blue letters R and A. "Hey baby! Look who's awake!" she cooed at her son as she looked down at him, he began to pout and cry again. "Hey, it's okay. Come here." Amanda reached down and picked up her son, patting his bottom gently as he laid his head on her shoulder. She walked out of their room and smiled, seeing the Chrissy had eaten all her breakfast. "Wow! That was fast! Good job!" she says in a proud kiddie voice. "Alright, time to have a bath." She says softly before running a bath for her kids and before dressing them and herself, she made sure to pack the nappy bag and Chrissy lunch bag before the went down to the car and towards the station…

/First chapter completed!

This was my first SVU fanfic, well really any fanfic. Please review, I'll write update if I get 5 reviews by Sunday and if not then ill upload a chapter on Tuesday! Hate is welcome! Constructive criticism


	2. Chapter 2: Meet My Children

_**These Are my Babies**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Driving through the streets of New York Amanda sighed she had called the precinct day-care and they were already full to the brink, in reality she only lived 7minutes from the precinct but today it was taken her longer, 5minutes longer to be exact. Once arriving Amanda parked in her usual carpark, once turning off the engine she got out of her car, helping Chrissy out first and setting her on the ground beside her. "Hold mommy's hand Darlin' " Amanda said with her thick Atlanta accent, extending her hand and taking Chrissy's hand in her own before closing the door and walking around to the other side, she opened the door on Riley's side and unclicked his belt buckle carefully as not wanting to disturb the sleeping baby that had been woken from his sleep at 7am, it was now 25 past 8 and Amanda wasn't meant to be into work until 8:45 but she decided it would be best to go in and talk to her captain before everyone arrived and began asking a hundred and one questions. She quickly grabbed out the pram and unfolded it before picking up her son and laying him down in it, strapping him securely in place. She grabbed the nappy bag and put it down the bottom of the pram before grabbing her bag and everything she needed. "C'mon Chrissy, mommas gotta talk to her boss before everyone comes in." Amanda says softly, talking Chrissy hand with her left hand and pushing the pram with the other. She walked through the automatic doors and into the elevator, sighing softly to herself. This is going to be a long way..

Pushing through the crowded elevator she stepped out with the pram along with Chrissy gripping to her t-shirt so Amanda could push the pram through the people, Amanda walked through the halls with her daughter and son, every now and then a fellow officer she'd met would say how cute her kids are or they didn't know she had kids she brushed it off wanting to speak to her cap as soon as possible, when she walked in Liv and Fin were both over making coffees, she hurriedly walked over to her desk sitting Chrissy in her chair with a pen and paper and Riley's pram besides her desk where she could see them from the Captains office.

Once walking over to Captain Cragens office she knocked once before entering. "Hey Cap, I know I called along the way to say I was bringing Chrissy but something happened and now I've got both of them." She said in one breath before looking back over and her desk to see her children were fine and that Liv and Fin still hadn't finished making there coffees. "Rollins, like I said on the phone its fine. Surely it'll be a slow day, usually Thursdays are but if we do get a case you're on desk duty, no leaving the kids with anyone unless you're interrogating someone or speaking to a witness, got it?" Amanda just nodded, not wanting to object. When she turned to walk out of the office she heard one of Chrissy blood curdling screams which erupted in Riley also screaming. Amanda ran out the room and over to her desk to see that Fin had tried talking to Chrissy and she'd began screaming 'Stranger Danger'. First Amanda picked up her son and lulled him back to sleep as Chrissy hid behind her. "Wow Chrissy, it's okay Darlin'. These are my friends. That's my partner Fin and Detective Olivia Benson." Amanda said something as she kneeled down, her son still in her arms as she looked between them. "But mommy, I remember what chu said, if a stranger talks to you to scream out 'Stranger Danger' " Chrissy said innocently cuddling into Amanda's side as Amanda stood up. "I know, but its okay. These are detective like me." Amanda then turned to Olivia and Fin. "Guys these are my kids.. My daughter Chrissy and son Riley." Amanda turned as she heard a thud behind her. "Your kids?"

/ooooohhhhh who's that?

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, it may be bad its pretty late where I am. I know I said I wasn't updating until Tuesday but decided to do it now! But I will update on Tuesday again but if I get 3 reviews and 2 more follows before them ill upload chapter 3! Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3: U Did This To Urself Amanda

_**Chapter 3**_

_You Left When I Needed You Most_

"Kids? Like as in multiple kids?" Nick asked staring at her, it felt as if he was staring into Amanda's soul she turned to face him, as he placed his stuff on his desk. Amanda bit her lip, trying to read his face there was a hit of confusion and something else she couldn't quite read, anger? Shock? Jealousy? She couldn't tell until he spoke. "Was it the same guy as before Amanda?" He asked harshly, causing her to wince. She shook her head and sighed. "Not here Nick, not please." She pleaded, with a sigh. She turned around as soon as Riley began to whimper, Olivia gestured down and Amanda nodded allowing Olivia to pick him up. "Why not now aye? God Amanda, you're so stupid! How could you stay with him!? You did this to yourself Amanda!" Nick yelled causing everyone in the squad room to look up along with captain Cragen who was doing paperwork in his office. "I didn't have a choice!" She yelled back, Georgia accent thickening with the anger. "Do you think I liked staying there!? You could have helped me Nick, you knew what he was like! You saw the bruises! But you left when I needed you most!" Her eyes were stinging with tears and the anger she felt was visible, she stared at his speechless face and laughed cruelly before shaking her head. "I don't need this, not today." She turned around taking her son from Olivia and putting him back in the pram. She picked up her crying daughter gently holding her on her hip and using her other hand to push the pram over to her captains office, she could hear her partner and Olivia's words as she enter the office. "Amanda, don't leave stay." And stuff like "I'm sure he didn't mean it" but she was too angry to respond right now. "Rol-" Cragen started but Amanda cut him off with a sad exhausted voice. "Captain I need to go, can I just go please?" He nodded and she turned around pushing the pram over to her desk she grabbed her things and began leaving. "Amanda, I'm sor-" Amaro started but she just shook her head, said goodbye to Fin and Olivia and walked out.

Amanda parked the car at a park closest to her apartment building, she sighed softly letting Chrissy run off to play while Amanda sat down on the bench with Riley on her lap. "Oh bug, what are we going to do? I wish people could understand our pain." Amanda spoke to Riley as if he was going to respond at any moment and tell her what to do but she snapped back into reality when she heard her daughters sweet giggling from the playground. "Careful baby!" Amanda yelled out protectively her southern accent evident to anyone who was listening to her, she shifted over to the edge of the bench as who she assumed to be another parent sat on the other end. "Which ones yours?" She heard the women say who could be no older then 26, Amanda looked over to see a Hispanic women with black hair and dark brown eyes. "Her." Amanda answered pointing to Chrissy as she slowly climbed the small steps that lead to the slide. "Chrissy. She's five, and this-"Amanda says gesturing to Riley. "This is Riley, his 6months. What about you?" Amanda watched the girl, as her gaze fixed upon a blonde women who looked around the same age as the Hispanic one and a little baby with tanned skin like her own. "That is mine, his name is Adrian. His 7 months. And the beautiful lady with him is my wife, Brittany. I'm Santana by the way." Santana says, looking at Amanda to see her reaction. She grins wide looking back at Santana. "You have a beautiful family, I had a girlfriend not too long ago when I first arrived but when she realized I had two kids she fled. But I didn't mind, someone who can't handle my kids can't handle me." She shrugs happily as Riley squeals reaching for Santana. "Can I hold him?" Santana asks, with a small smile on her face as she began cooing at the small baby. Usually Amanda was weary about new people around her kids but for some reason she felt okay with Santana. Amanda nods and smiles softly. "Sure you can." She says softly raising Riley and handing him to Santana as he kicked his chubby legs around. Amanda looked up hearing a new voice and noticing the blonde with baby Adrian in her arms. "Aw, I see you're making friends." She says looking at Santana and the baby. "Hello, you must be Brittany, I'm Amanda." Amanda says softly, looking behind Brittany to see Chrissy as she rocked back and forth on one of them springy plastic toys. She looked back at the two moms who were holding the babies. "Do you mind?" Amanda asked in her southern accent, gesturing towards Adrian. "Oh not at all." Brittany said handing the baby to her. "Hi baby." Amanda cooed at the baby with a grin as her phone began ringing. "Oh excuse me," she says before handing Adrian back to his mom. "We'd better get going anyway, it was nice to meet you. Call if you want to set up a play date." Santana said as she handed Riley back and left her card. Amanda nodded and thanked them before answering her phone to hear a cold, strange but familiar voice on the other side. "Do you miss me yet?" The voice said through the phone, instantly sending shivers down her spine. "Tell me 'Mandy, that's a pretty dress Chrissy has on. Where'd you buy it?" The voice then hung up, causing Amanda to instantly stand and grip Riley tighter before looking around for Chrissy. "Chrissy!" Amanda yelled worriedly, repeating her named another time. "Cristina!" She ran around the big playground looking for her daughter. Her heart was racing and she couldn't think, parents immediately began picking up their children, Amanda spotted a girl in a blue dress the exact same as Chrissy heading towards the toilets. "Chrissy!" she yelled again, her breath catching in her throat as the child turned around, she had a tear sliding down her face when she seen the girls face. "Momma! I have to pee pee." Chrissy yelled as Amanda scooped her up in her arms holding her children close. "You worried me baby." She says softly before setting her daughter back down as her phone vibarated in her back pocket, she pulled it out and read the text slowly. 'You got lucky this time Mandy.-T'

/I hope you all like it! Who do you think T is?

It's a bit of plot twist I guess, let me know what you'd like in further chapters, character pairing, etc..

I do not own any characters except the children!

Santana &amp; Brittany from glee! Enjoy!

Enjoy!

4 more reviews, 2 follows, 1 fav for another chapter!


	4. Authors Note

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

Okay so I'm trying to decide whether or not to make this a Rollaro, Rolliva or what! And that is the only reason why I haven't updated. So if you want another chapter you need to PM me or review so I know which direction you're wanting this story to go in.

Oh and on another note is there any Brittana (glee) fans from here that would like me to keep them in the story and to bring there story line in, maybe Brittany being Amanda's unknown sister or something, or just friends. You just need to review or PM me please!

Thank you and I am glad you guys/girls are liking my story! Will update soon after I get some reviews/PMs! :) :)


	5. Chapter 4: If You

**Chapter 3 **

**If You'll Let Me**

Amanda walked into her apartment with both children in her arms, she had successfully opened her door without having to put either of the sleeping children down and now she was trying to lock it. Once that was successful she laid each child in her bed not bothering to lay them in there own before going into the kitchen and checking the _time._ :3:47pm: it read, she sighed softly before grabbing out a can of coke and taking a sip, what she really wanted right now was a beer but she knew it was to early and she needed to stay sober for her babies. She had decided to tell the team about the call tomorrow but now she couldn't deal with it. She was happy they had went to have lunch before coming home before it meant she could let the kids rest for a while, she laid down on the couch and before long was asleep herself.

Amanda was jolted from her sleep when she heard the faint cries of her son and the rapid knocking at the door, she sat up and yawned before standing up and looking out the window. It was pitch black now and she was wondering who was at the door. She decided to get her son first before checking who was at the door, she walked into her bed room and smiled to see Chrissy talking to her little brother trying to calm him. "Hi my babies." Amanda said in her southern accent, she walked over and kissed her daughters head before picking up Riley and rocking him gently. "Ill be right back." She spoke softly before heading out and to the door, she looked through the peep hole to see Nick standing there with a bag of groceries and six-pack of beer. She opened the door slowly looking at him. "What are you doing here?"

Nick looked up from the place on the floor he had been staring at for the past five minutes, he looked at Amanda and almost smiled at her face. He had seen that face many times when they'd have to do a stake out and he'd let her sleep for a bit. "I wanted to apologise, Amanda I'm sorry for what I said. I was just shocked I didn't mean it. And if you'd let me I'd really like to get to know your kids." He said softly, his face pleading as Amanda looked at him. She nodded and he grinned, stepping inside once she had moved out of the road. "Hello." Nick said softly causing Amanda to turn and see Chrissy standing at the entrance to Amanda's room.

Amanda smiled softly as Chrissy shuffled over and hide behind Her leg. "Baby, this is my friend Nick. From the police station." She said softly looking down at Chrissy before back at Nick. "Nick, this is Chrissy and Riley." She says softly handing Riley to Nick seems he was a lotless shy then Chrissy.

/this chapter was really pointless but I really wanted to update so youse didn't get bored. Let me know if you like this chapter, this will be a rollaro fanfic but if you change your mind I can change it to rolivia! Review please!

Plus! I wrote this on my iPhone Thats why it's so short!


	6. Chapter 5: Who's T?

**Chapter 5**

After putting both kids to bed Amanda sat beside Nick on the couch, pulling her legs up to rest beneath her she sighed softly, looking back at him she rested her head against her arm and leant it on the couch. "What's wrong Amanda? I know I apologised, but I feel like there's still something wrong..." Nick said, his voice laced with regret and sadness. Amanda shook her head looking at him.

"No it's not you, something came up... It's about Troy..." She says softly, looking down, a tear slid slowly down her cheek as she remember the night that made her leave, telling it all to Nick.

~Flash Back 7 months ago~

"**stop1" Amanda screamed, a fist colliding with her stomach. Her daughter crying for her as she watched from the door way. "Please stop..." "Yeah that's right! Beg! Like the dog you are!" He continued to punch her, slicing her cheek open with his ring and causing multiple bruises across her abdomen and torso. "Mommy!" She couldn't hear her scream as Amanda fell to the group, feeling too weak to continue on. It was only when she seen Troy grab at Chrissy arm and almost throw her across the room that all her strength can back and she remember all her police training, she jumped up wincing slightly at the pain from her ribs as she ran towards him, using all her might to push him against the wall. She heard the smash of the mirror and the glass fall to the group, she grabbed her 2week old son and 5 year old daughter and left. Not daring to look back.**

~Flash back over~

Once she was done speaking she began balling, she felt Nick wrap his arm around her and pull her close. She gripped his shirt and held him closer, crying softly into his chest. She quickly regained her self though, sat back wiped her tears and tried to keep from crying. "Amanda, you can cry. You've been through a horrible ordeal. It's okay to cry." He says as her face crumbles and she cries, her face burying into his shirt and inhaling his smell. "You're going to be okay 'Manda. I'll stay with you." He says softly.

(Nick's pov)

I woke up to the feeling of something tapping against my leg, I open my eyes to see beautiful blue green eyes looking back. "Hi Chrissy." I says softly looking at her before looking over to see Amanda. "Mommy's in bed. She said to let you sleep, but its 11 and I'm hungry." Chrissy spoke and I noted how smart the small girl. "Well lucky I'm a good cook then aye?" I stood and lifted Chrissy up after getting her permission before heading into the kitchen and sitting her on the bench carefully. "Alright, how do you feel about eggs? No? Okay umm... what about pancakes?" he grins as she nods her head rapidly. "Okay! Pancakes it is." We both set off, helping each other to make the pancakes, once they were in the pan I expertly flipped them. Grinning as Chrissy giggled.

"What have we got here?" I turned to see Amanda standing in the doorway with Riley in her arms, god she looks beautiful. I snap out of it and look back to the pancakes before dishing the last one up. "Pancakes, Chrissy was just telling me about the time you tried to cook pancakes in the microwave?" I laughed softly as she walks closer and over to Chrissy. "I told you never to tell anybody that!" Amanda says jokingly as she tickles Chrissy before standing back up. "Thank you, for the breakfast… And last night…"

/So… More than just sleeping happened last night yes? Or should I just leave it as he reassured her and they fell asleep? Anyway! Review needs to be up to 35 before I write another.


	7. Chapter 7: Mandy

A/N so I've heard and had some people PM me about someone stealing my story line and I just wanted to THANKYOU all for sticking up for me. I don't know fully if she stole it but there are some major similarties but there are also some major differences. But yeah thank you all!

I WILL BE MAKING A NEW CHAPTER AND POSTING IT TOMORROW! WITH AMARO AND MAYBE ROLLIVIA FRENDSHIP!?

Goodbye my babies!


	8. Chapter 8: Beach day

**~Chapter 8~**

Let go to the Beach

Amanda looked down slightly blushing as Nick leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, she looked over at Chrissy with a grin as Chrissy grinned back.

"You have cooties mommy!" Chrissy squealed, kicking her legs against the cupboards under the bench.

"Well aren't you a cheeky monkey." Amanda spoke softy looking over at Nick as he tried to suppress his smile.

(Amanda's pov)

I stood there son on my hip, daughter by my side and handsome partner In front me, last night was amazing but I don't know whether or not it was spur of the moment thing or if Nick actually wanted to kiss me. "I think we need to talk.." I said hesitantly, as we all sat down at the table with our pancakes and Riley had his apple sauce and cut up pieces of pancake.

"We're talking now?" He joked an I couldn't help but smile, he always tried to make others around him feel good and that's what I loved about him. "But yes I agree, let's take the kids to the beach today?"

I smiled harder and nodded, hardly ever had anyone included my kids into things, even Kim and mama didn't. "Okay, we'll go to the beach today. How does that sound Chrissy?" My words feel onto deaf ears as she was to busy sucking down we pancakes.

(EVERYBODY)

12.47pm.

As they arrived at the beach no one could contain there excitement, even the adult. Nick carried Riley and a towel bag down to the sand as Amanda carried the others bags and held Chrissy's hand, once setting everything down they sent up there Towels, esky, beach umbrella and anything else that needed to be. Amanda and Nick sat down as Chrissy ran to the shore of the water wearing her floaties.

"Last night, I don't regret kissing you Amanda. I want to be with you, I was jealous that another man got to touch you and that's why I reacted badly and I'm so sorry 'Manda, I'm so sorry." He spoke as if he could hear her thoughts and she was slightly shocked for a second, here sat her partner declaring his want to be with her.

Amanda looked at him as he sat there looking all majestic as he held her son, she broke out into a smile and leaned forward kissing him. "Well I'm glad, because I want to be with you to." She grinned, leaning forward and half giving him. "Now c'mon, let's go for a swim with the kids." She stood up, pullin of her see through robe type thing an revealing her bikini. She wanted him stand an he took Riley as he pulled off his shirt and then lead her down to Chrissy who was splashing, Nick picked Chrissy up and gently tossed her into the water she reappeared seconds later giggling widely.

For the rest of the day they played at the beach, eating lunch, getting ice cream and playing like a real family. Unknown to them a certain person was just metres away, watching them carefully, planning his attack for revenge.

|~Okay so I hope you like this chapter!

Feed back please! 10 reviews for a new chapter! Thank you all.

Peace out, homies! :)


End file.
